


Certainties

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Pre-Relationship, Troubled Marriages, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd grown used to his parents fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainties

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, home_

Time was, he would sneak up to the window just to check in on "his girls". But as time went on Riley's window became more than just a means of chatting them up; that window, the presence he knew lay within, they were familiar and warm and despite her eyerolling and teasing he knew he could find a sympathetic ear.

He'd grown used to his parents fighting, even though at one point they'd been in love. They had to, right? That's why they got married, that's why they had him. _And they're still married, right? Otherwise she'd have left a long time ago._ But Dad still carried a torch for Riley's mother, and Mom...she poured all her affection onto her only child, never talked about her past, so why knew what she was thinking?

He was used to them fighting, but that didn't stop him from worrying. He found his way up to that window, knocking politely in case she wasn't decent, or already in bed. Thankfully she was still dressed as she opened the window and let him in.

"Something's wrong. Maya's not here and it's way past either of our bedtimes," she said, getting them both comfy on the seat she usually shared with Maya. _Their special place._ It comforted him to know she considered him on par with Maya, worthy of occupying that spot.

"You've got your mother's emotional antennae," he said with a weak chuckle. "Riley, your parents argue. But they always make up, they never say stuff like _why did I ever marry you_ or _if it wasn't for the kid I'd be out of here_. I mean..." He sighed. "I used to think it was normal, what mine did, but..."

He didn't even need to finish, and she didn't even need to say a word. Just like that day in the janitor's closet, she hugged him close, guiding his head to her shoulder. He closed his eyes, relaxing into her warmth.

She would do this for anyone, but instead of making him feel less special it made him feel safer. You could always count on Riley Matthews to be in your corner, to try to make it better...sure, she didn't always fix everything but just knowing she'd never turn a blind eye was enough. This was her special talent, the one thing she trumped everyone else in. She could give Mother Theresa a run for her money.

"Dad knew your mother long ago. If she's anything like he says she is, she married your father for love," Riley finally said. "They still love each other, I'm sure of it. They just need to be reminded. I'm not sure how, but..."

"The marriage counselor was helping out a lot, but then he retired and they still haven't found a replacement," he sighed. "Movies and books make it seem so easy, just fix them a romantic dinner or send them on a date and they fall into each other's arms all over again. But..."

"Life's not a book or a movie," she finished. "Unless Dad finds a way to relate them, but I don't think Edgar Allan Poe's gonna have any marriage counseling tips." They both laughed a little.

"Is it too much to hope they realize it on their own, Riley?"

She hugged him closer, running a hand over his back.

"Nothing's too much to hope for. If Pluto can become a planet again someday, your parents will save their marriage." Leave it to Riley to bring Pluto into this. That little chunk of rock meant so much to her.

"It'll be a planet again someday."

"And your parents will be just fine."

He smiled against her shoulder. Many things were uncertain in this life, but Riley Matthews wasn't one of them. She'd always be there, and she'd always believe.


End file.
